


Having a Crush

by dreamingoutloud8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, teacher!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingoutloud8/pseuds/dreamingoutloud8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a teacher and a student have a huge crush on him and he always give Niall gifts and Niall is flattered but he’s dating Zayn and one day Zayn gets enough of that and confront the boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a fic that I have in tumblr, hope you like it :)

At first it was nice, really, Niall was flattered ,he thought it was cute, one of his students had a crush on him, every thursday he gave him something, sometimes chocolate, other times marshmallows, every candy the kid could find, but Niall didn’t like it, first, they’re teacher-student and he would never date an student (besides, the kid has 17) second, he has a boyfriend, they’ve been together for 4 years now and he was very happy, and third, something about the kid freaked him out, he didn’t know what but he didn’t like the way the guy looked at him when he gave him something

 

So it wasn’t surprise when the class finished the guy came to Niall when he was almost leaving the classroom

 

“Mr Horan! wait please”he took some chocolates from his bag and gave them to Niall “that’s for you, hope you like them, I made them myself” he smiled at Niall

 

Niall looked at him and tried to ask him to stop without hurt his feeling to much “Thanks Ethan, that’s nice of you but listen, I thin-“  
“sorry Mr. Horan I need to go” and left the classroom, Niall sigh, everytime he tried to ask Ethan to stop this, he leaves, well he’s gonna try tomorrow , maybe he get lucky and the kid doesn’t run away from him

///////////////////

“so your not secret admired gave you something today?” Zayn and Niall were in the livingroom of their apartment, it was night, they were lying on the sofa, Niall on top of Zayn, Niall sigh and rest his forehead on Zayn’s neck

 

“yeah he gave me some chocolates, hope they were good, I gave them to Katty on my way here” Zayn smile at the comment

 

“you know one day Liam’s gonna come and give you a lecture about giving every week chocolates and candies to his 5 years old daughter

 

“mmm I don’t care, she’s happy when I give her candies” they went silent for a moment, the two of both were really confortable, Zayn with his hands on Niall’s waist while Niall was on top him with his head resting on his neck

 

“babe, what are you gonna do with this kid?” Zayn wasn’t happy at all with this, he knew Niall was unconfortable with the situation, and personally he was getting annoying with the kid

 

“I don’t know, I tried to talk to him but one minute he’s in front of me giving me something and the next minute he’s gone” Niall said him while he started to give kisses on Zayn’s neck, he was tired and he didn’t want to think about it right now, besides he knew Zayn didn’t really like it neither

 

“Ni, you need to do something, it’s been three months, I know you don’t want to hurt his feeling but this needs to stop” Zayn put one hand on Niall’s hair to play with it  
“I know, I’m gonna talk to him tomorrow” Niall lifted his head to look at Zayn in the eyes “now, can we focus on us, it’s getting late and I really want to have sex with you before go to sleep”

 

Zayn smile at the comment and kissed him, Niall wrapped his hands on his neck and Zayn turned them around, now Niall was resting on the sofa while Zayn was on top of him, he put himself between Niall’s legs to be more confortable

 

They were really into it and Zayn was about to tell Niall to move to their bedroom when Niall’s cellphone started ringing, they ignored at first but after a while Niall put his hands in Zayn’s chest and push a little so Zayn can move but he just move his mouth to his neck

 

“Zayn, wait” Niall said him breathless, he didn’t want to stop but the phone was still ringing so maybe something happened

 

“ignore it” Zayn was begining to leave a mark on his neck but Niall push him again a little more harder

 

“but what if is something important?” at Niall insisted, Zayn just sigh, gave him a quick kiss on the lips got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, Niall got up as well and took his phone, he didn’t check who was it, he just answer it “hello?”

“Mr Horan? are you okay? You sound a little out of breath” it was his student, Niall checked the clock, it was 11pm, why his student was calling him so late, and more important, how in the hell this kid got his number?

 

“Ethan? Why are you calling me? How did you get my number?” Niall went to the kitchen and saw Zayn sitting on a chair and did the same, Zayn looked at him strange but Niall just told him that it was his student, and put the call on speaker the phone on the table so Zayn could listen the conversation

 

“Oh don’t worry Mr Horan, I just want to know if you liked the chocolates and also, I don’t know, I just thought that maybe you’re feeling a little lonely, so if you want to I can make you some company” Niall looked strange at the phone, he didn’t expected that, he looked up to see at Zayn and he could notice his boyfriend didn’t like the comment  
“what?” was the only thing Niall could think to say

 

“you know, a man like you can’t be alone these days, and I think I can be the man you`re looking for, you know I can make you feel so good that you’re gonna forget your name, If you know what I mean” Niall didn’t know what to say, he was surprise by that, before he knew Zayn took the phone

 

“listen buddy, why don’t you go and look for a kid like your age, because guess what? Niall don’t need any man, he already has one, he has me, we’re very happy together, we have been for four years and most importantly we love each other, so I’m getting tired of you stalking my boyfriend, so do us a favor and stop doing all this because he’s never gonna respond you, you’re losing your time” Zayn hung up the phone and put it on the table, he was angry when he heard the guy saying those things, who the hell do he think he was?! But now, he was a little worried because he knew Niall like to take care of his own problems

 

Niall stood up and went close to Zayn, he open his mouth to say something but Zayn hug him instead, “I’m sorry I know you like to take care of your own problems but that guy really pissed me out, he cross the line with that comment , I just needed to say something to-” Niall shut him up with a kiss, Zayn kissed him back and put his hands on Niall’s waist

 

“you’re hot when you’re angry” Zayn smiled at that “but I’m tired, what about if we forget about all this and go to sleep?” Zayn nodded and kissed him on his forehead

 

“let’s go to sleep then” Niall smiled and they made their way to his bedroom

 

Let’s just say the next thursday Niall didn’t received anything

**Author's Note:**

> leave your kudos or comments to let me know if you liked it or not, thank you n.n


End file.
